


the euphoria within

by Buildyourwalls



Series: Ateez Drabbles [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, D/s elements, Dom Jung Wooyoung, M/M, Sub Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/pseuds/Buildyourwalls
Summary: Sometimes people ask San what he loves most about Wooyoung, and San tumbles over the explanations, tries to find the right subjects and verbs to even begin to explain. But he never ends up with a proper answer.Until now.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ateez Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175585
Kudos: 27





	the euphoria within

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM Woosan is a serious thing, y'all. And I am here for it.

Sometimes people ask San what he loves most about Wooyoung, and San tumbles over the explanations, tries to find the right subjects and verbs to even begin to explain. But he never ends up with a proper answer. 

Until now. 

They’ve never done this before. Usually it’s San taking control, bringing apart Wooyoung bit by bit, pulling at the string of his nerves until it all untangles. But tonight, Wooyoung took one look at San, cupped the back of his neck and said, “Let me take care of you.”

San can’t see anything Wooyoung is doing. It was the first thing Wooyoung put on him, the blindfold obscuring his view. San had a moment of panic settle over his skin, before Wooyoung cupped his chin and kissed him softly and said, “I got you.”

And San believed it. 

He can hear Wooyoung mess around in their shared room, their solace, their kingdom. It’s a place where they make their fantasies come true, where they can share all of their desires together. As one. 

The rip of tape is loud in San’s ears, and when Wooyoung takes one wrist and places it over the other, he whispers, “Bondage tape. Let me know if it’s too tight.”

“Okay,” San whispers back. And then he lets go. 

He lets Wooyoung tie him to their headboard, lets the sound of the squeaky bed be a symphony to his ears. He lets Wooyoung ride him slowly, then fast, then brutal before going completely still as one. He fucks San until he nearly in tears, until he’s a begging mess, and then finally, finally, Wooyoung wraps his fingers around San’s neck and says, “Do it.”

Then the crash of orgasm hits San, and he’s arching his back, screaming until his throat hurts. He yells, and yells, and begs, and pleads, and says, thank you thank you thank you. Until the words blend together, until his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth.

But that’s not the best part. 

The best part is when Wooyoung removes the blindfold, bright light making San squint. It takes a moment to adjust and when he finally is able to focus all he sees is Wooyoung. Wooyoung with his hair sticking to his temples, with his beauty mark under his left eye. Wooyoung who to San is synonymous with love. Wooyoung leans over and kisses San’s nose.

“There you are. You were absolutely perfect,” he whispers, and San closes his eyes again, and lets Wooyoung show him how much he’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ buildyourwalls


End file.
